showroom
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: Expostos, sem nada. Amigo Secreto da Seção Draco e Hermione, no 6V.


**Título:** showroom  
**Autor:** THAI  
**Sinopse:** Expostos, sem nada.  
**Shipper:** Draco / Hermione  
**Observação:** UA  
**N/A:** Fic participante do Amigo Secreto da Seção Draco e Hermione, no 6V ;D  
Conto quem eu tirei no final!

* * *

**showroom**

**21:38 PM:** É como se deparar com um bicho-papão depois de se tornar adulto. Você sabe que não existe, porém consegue ver. Inimigo em tempos escolares agora diante de você, com a barba rala e clara por fazer e óculos-escuros para certamente ocultar suas olheiras. Perdido em um bar enquanto você conhece uma nova cidade. Viagem a trabalho para você, destino desconhecido para ele.

**22:12 PM:** Não somente você, no entanto ninguém parece capaz de tirar os olhos dele. Nada sóbrio na outra extremidade do bar. Punho esquerdo da camisa embebido em vodca. Cigarro sustentado por lábios aparentemente incapazes de se manterem estáticos. Fato de que não tardará a ser expulso do estabelecimento.

**22:59 PM:** Vira-se a mesinha redonda com as pernas ao ar. O barman deixa seu posto e convoca a segurança. Um homem alvo, alto e forte surge prontamente e retira à força o embriagado, largando-o fora do bar, além de todos os olhares. Você o conhece e, embora praguejando, compreende ser quase uma obrigação segui-lo e orientá-lo.

**23:04 PM:** Ele é relutante e profere um xingamento muito, muito hostil. Você lhe dá as costas, porém ouve um pedido de desculpas de alguém fora de si, mas capaz de entender a própria situação. Você oferece sua mão e ele a segura, incrivelmente firme e consciente de que lhe salvará a vida. Terrível hálito compondo palavras ébrias sobre a esposa, o filho e a sogra. Você não consegue acompanhá-las, todavia enxerga claramente um desapontamento. Pergunte seu endereço.

**23:25 PM:** Dificuldade com as escadas do hotel em que ele se hospedara. Inúmeros tropeços em sapatos minuciosamente engraxados. Calças de tecidos de primeira manchados com vinho ou algo de cheiro muito forte. Puro álcool. Chave na fechadura destranca a porta e revela um quarto de proeminência similar ao que você mesma está hospedada, algumas quadras antes. Você sugere ao homem embriagado que tome um banho frio para espantar os efeitos alcoólicos.

**23:37 PM:** Um ruído estranho é projetado no banheiro no instante em que você põe sua bolsa debaixo do braço e está pronta para deixar aquele ambiente estranho. Pronuncia-se próxima a porta para saber se está bem, o inimigo dos tempos escolares. Nenhuma resposta. Você repete a pergunta e permanece sem respostas. Muitas batidas na porta para nenhuma correspondência. Preocupação com alguém que você não esperava ajudar, ver ou falar novamente.

**23:39 PM:** A porta é aberta por suas próprias mãos. Seus olhos descrevem ao seu cérebro a visão de um homem nu, sentado no chão em um possível desmaio. Você se ajoelha ao lado dele e o observa em seu olhar cinzento, fixando-a com toda a dedicação do mundo. Muitas respostas, muitas questões.

**23:41 PM:** Ele descansa a cabeça em seu ombro e chora. Uma criança teme o bicho-papão. Você teme a criança. Você pode ser a criança.

**23:46 PM:** Não saber se são lágrimas ou água do chuveiro pode confortar você, algumas vezes. Não saber se são suas lágrimas pode confortar ainda mais, afinal, você também poderia praguejar a respeito do marido, sua inaptidão com os filhos e com você. Desapontamentos surgem ao longo da vida e cabe a você superá-los, seja em diálogos ou ações solitárias. Sim, você chora.

**23:53 PM:** Os lábios dele em seu pescoço, beijando, sibilando, sofrendo. Sua respiração sôfrega, melancólica, tão idêntica a do homem ébrio que você não conhece um centímetro sequer. Ele faz você se perder dentro de si mesma, a faz indagar cada trecho vivo, cada trecho morto. Você pode estar viva, pode ser alguém. Ele te prova, embora não saiba exatamente concluir que você é real.

**23:57 PM:** Boca em seu queixo, língua deslizante. Você tenta, com toda a sua vontade, partir, contudo ele a segura violentamente e você não quer gastar fôlego gritando. Tenta se libertar, sinceramente você tenta, mas ele é e sempre será mais forte, por ser austero e vigoroso. Ele a beija contradizendo a brutalidade, puxando-a para perto de si. Você se permite molhar sob a água abundante e o corresponde. Talvez tenha absorvido a embriaguez dele. Isso pode ser sua certeza e sua desculpa.

**0:02 AM:** Dedos quentes entre suas coxas, abrindo e retirando sua calça. Boca em seus seios, alternando, umedecendo eternamente seus mamilos. Você sente ódio, paz, repugnância da vida. Sua voz não existe, você não existe. Depare-se com o fim do mundo.

**0:32 AM:** Dentro de você como uma epidemia. Poluição dos mares, extermínio animal. Ele não é seu, você não é dele, pois vocês não existem. Existem lágrimas, existem temores, existem arrependimentos, mas vocês nunca estiveram aqui. Perdões. Perdões. Perdões. Isso te enlouquece. Isso é errado.

**0:43 AM:** Fim. Seus olhares se encontram e, então, se reconhecem. Vocês estão expostos, sem roupas, sem nada. Toda esta visibilidade poderá matá-los. Um fim. O homem baixa os olhos transformando-se numa incógnita que você não consegue desvendar. Ele é uma fusão de todos os sentidos e sentimentos, enquanto você é um pedaço vazio de qualquer coisa. Apenas exposição.

* * *

**Outra N/A:** Há! Minha amiga secreta é a...

a...

a...

**MALU CHAN!**

Malu, cara, espero MESMO que você goste dessa fic! Eu tentei o tempo inteiro seguir suas preferências, então explorei UA, NC17 (HAHAHA) e final sem ponto-final! Queria ter feito algo com final feliz. Na verdade, eu até tive um plot sem sucesso, antes, mas acabou ficando isso aí! Afinal, andei vendo que você tem gostado de uns dramas e tudo mais, daí achei que o final feliz não seria realmente obrigatório para mim, HAHAHA. Sei que não é uma fic maravilhooooooosa, mas é de coração. Mesmo! E Feliz Natal!

**_Reviews!_**


End file.
